Chapter 98
is the ninety-eighth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary It is the middle of August; Izuku Midoriya prepares to leave home. His mother asks him to eat healthy meals and respond immediately to her texts. Izuku replies that he will. Izuku and Class 1-A arrive at their new accommodations; the Heights Alliance, dormitories that are inside the U.A. High School campus and only a five-minute walk from the school building. These dormitories were built in a matter of three days. Inside the U.A. school building, Nezu overlooks the Heights Alliance. He comments that the conversion to a boarding school was not only to keep the students safe but also to keep an eye on the supposed "traitor" in their ranks. Nezu feels guilty for doubting his colleagues and students but his top priority is to protect the students. He decides that U.A. must direct its students to a hopeful and brighter future now that All Might is no longer the Symbol of Peace. Class 1-A are at their dormitory. Before he explains about their dormitory, Shota Aizawa tells Class 1-A that at the training camp they were supposed to get their "Provisional Hero Licenses" but due to the League of Villains' attack they did not. Shota is disappointed that some of them tried to act like they had their licenses; Shota calls out Shoto Todoroki, Eijiro Kirishima, Izuku, Momo Yaoyorozu, and Tenya Iida. Shota tells them that he knows that they were present at the site of Katsuki Bakugo's rescue and took it upon themselves to rescue him. The rest of Class 1-A are shocked and surprised that they actually went to rescue Katsuki. He also knows that the rest of Class 1-A, except Katsuki, Toru Hagakure, and Kyoka Jiro, also knew about their plan to rescue Katsuki. Shota explains that their actions have been covered up but tells them that if All Might did not retire, with the exception of Katsuki, Toru, and Kyoka, he would have expelled them all as punishment. Shota advises Shoto, Eijiro, Izuku, Momo, and Tenya to go through the proper procedures next time which will also restore the trust between them. The atmosphere of Class 1-A has become gloomy. Katsuki sees the gloomy atmosphere and lights up the mood by taking Denki Kaminari and forcing him to use his Electrification, and Denki's idiotic behavior causes Kyoka and Hanta Sero to laugh. Katsuki then gives Eijiro money to pay him back for buying the night vision scope for their rescue operation. Eijiro apologizes to Class 1-A for his actions and will apologize to them by treating them to a barbecue. Now that Class 1-A's mood has become better, Shota shows them their new dormitory; Heights Alliance has one dorm per class and Shota takes them to the Class 1-A dormitory. Shota explains that their dorm is separated by gender; the right wing for females and left wing for males. However, the first floor is common space and contains the dining area, baths, and laundry facilities. Class 1-A take a look at their new dorm and become excited about living here. Shota then explains that their bedrooms are on floors two, three, four, and five; every student gets their own private bedroom with each room having an AC unit, bathroom, refrigerator, and closet. Shota gives Class 1-A a map of their room allocations and says that their luggage has already been sent into their allocated rooms. Shota ends his explanation by telling Class 1-A to spend the rest of the day unpacking and organizing their rooms. Tomorrow, he will explain the operations of their new life style. Class 1-A arrange their luggage in their respective bedrooms. Later that night, the boys of Class 1-A are in the common space on the first floor. The girls of Class 1-A show up and Mina Ashido suggests a room showcasing competition. On the second floor, Izuku's room is filled with All Might memorabilia, Fumikage Tokoyami's room is dark and grisly surrounded by horror related items, Yuga Aoyama's room is a complete contrast to Fumikage's, being bright and sparkly. The girls decide to forget about inspecting Minoru Mineta's room, much to Minoru's frustration. On the third floor, the rooms of Mashirao Ojiro, Tenya (though he has an excessive array of glasses and books), Denki, and Koji Koda are more normal unlike the themed rooms of the second floor. Denki, Mashirao, Fumikage, Yuga, and Minoru are unsatisfied with only having the male rooms evaluated, with Minoru saying that they must also evaluate the rooms of the females to be fair in order to determine a winner. Mina agrees to have the female rooms evaluated. Thus, the contest to decide the room with the "best taste" has now begun. Quick References Chapter Notes Character in Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 98 fr:Chapitre 98